Eighteen Till Thirty Two
by Yua Antara SN
Summary: :: Delapan belas tahun saat itu. Tiga puluh dua tahun usianya saat ini. Jangka waktu yang lama bagi Sasuke untuk menyimpan kenangan anak kecil pemberi buah berry didalam hatinya. Mengabaikan fakta mereka berpisah saat perang dan fakta lain jika mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Oneshot, Special Dedicated To SasuNaru Day [10-07-2016].


**Eighteen Till Thirty Two**

Disclaimer :

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Rating : T

Genre : Romane & Drama

Main Pairing :

SasuNaru [Sasuke X Naruto]

Warning :

Semi AU, One-shot, typos as always, OOC, Boy's Love, Shounen Ai. Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

Summary: Delapan belas tahun saat itu. Tiga puluh dua tahun usianya saat ini. Jangka waktu yang lama bagi Sasuke untuk menyimpan kenangan anak kecil pemberi buah berry di dalam hatinya. Mengabaikan fakta mereka berpisah saat perang dan fakta lain jika mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Special Dedicated To SasuNaru Day [10-07-2016].

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

* * *

~サスケはナルトへ~

Hari ini, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, udara dingin menembus kulit tipis pemuda berkulit pucat dan berbadan hampir menyerupai tulang berbalut kulit, yang kini sedang berjalan mengigil menuju pagar pembatas kamp dengan baju sobeknya sehingga menampakkan beberapa luka disekujur tubuhnya.

Kamp pelatihan militer. Tempat tinggal barunya bersama beberapa ratus orang lainnya. Ini tepat tiga minggu lamanya Sasuke, pemuda yang kini memilih bersandar di pohon dekat pagar kawat pembatas kamp untuk mengatur nafasnya yang turun naik tak beraturan. Sedikit kelelahan karena latihan militer yang wajib dilakukan itu.

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus dibawa ketempat seperti ini, tempat yang penuh dengan latihan fisik dan ketat untuk menghasilkan prajurit-prajurit handal siap berperang. Sial! Sasuke baru berumur delapan belas tahun, tahun ini. Umur dimana seharusnya ia menikmati masa muda bersama teman sebaya, tapi ia malah terkurung ditempat mengerikan seperti ini.

Mengerikan? Entahlah. Sasuke juga tidak tahu lebih mengerikan mana antara saat ini atau tiga minggu lalu, saat ditemukan oleh sekelompok prajurit dengan keadaan sekarat, kelaparan dan badan penuh luka akibat serangan bom yang dijatuhkan musuh. Dengan keadaan nyaris mati karena kedinginan, Sasuke dibawa oleh prajurit-prajurit itu ke kamp mereka, lalu dirawat dan diberi makan seadanya. Lebih mengerikan lagi, luka dibadan dan kondisinya belum pulih total, tapi Sasuke dan beberapa orang yang turut dibawa bersamanya dipaksa untuk mengikuti pelatihan militer yang ekstrim.

Sasuke sedikit meringis ketika luka dipunggungnya yang belum mengering bergesekan dengan pohon besar tempatnya berteduh didekat pagar kawat yang tinggi itu. Dengan sedikit usaha, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengatur posisi duduk sehingga saat menyandarkan diri, punggungnya tidak terasa begitu nyeri.

Baru saja matanya terpejam, bahunya ditusuk pelan sesuatu dari luar pagar. Perlahan Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati seorang anak kecil dengan kepala bertundung -yang menusuk bahunya dengan sebatang kayu kering- menggunakan jubah tidak kalah compang-camping dan kulitnya juga kotor, sedang memandang sedih kearahnya, seolah mengerti rasa sedih dan hampa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Mendadak Sasuke merasa lebih beruntung dibanding anak sekecil ini. Setidaknya ia sudah remaja, bisa menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya dan bertahan hidup dimasa-masa perang seperti ini. Tapi, anak ini? Bagaimana anak sekecil ini bisa bertahan? Menit ini mungkin ia masih hidup, tapi menit selanjutnya, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Sasuke ingin sekali bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan bocah ini, tapi mata biru sendu itu seolah memaksa untuk tetap menatap tanpa bisa memalingkan wajah. Jadi, Sasuke memilih untuk tetap diam dan balas menatap beberapa menit lamanya sampai akhirnya anak kecil itu yang terlebih dahulu berkedip beberapa kali lalu merogoh sesuatu disamping bajunya yang lebih menyerupai jubah.

Buah berry liar.

Itu yang disembunyikan dibalik jubah dan kemudian tangan mungilnya memberikan beberapa buah berry untuk Sasuke dengan cara melempar kedalam pagar melewati lubang-lubang kawat.

Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kalinya ia memakan buah segar seperti ini? Sasuke sudah lupa.

Tergiur karena warna dan segarnya buah itu, tanpa basa-basi Sasuke memungut dan memakan untuk menyegarkan kerongkongannya. Dalam hati, Sasuke memuji keahlian anak sekecil ini yang pandai memilih buah ranum dengan tepat. Ada senyum lebar diwajah penuh lumpur itu saat Sasuke selesai memakan berry liar dan kembali menatap mata biru itu. Senyum manis itu tidak bertahan lama, karena tubuh anak itu tiba-tiba saja menegang dan menatap sekeliling dengan waspada, sebelum akhirnya merogoh sesuatu disamping jubahnya lagi dan kembali melempar buah segar melalui celah kawat.

Berry liar lagi.

Belum sempat Sasuke memunggutnya, anak itu telah berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap dengan heran. Beberapa menit sepeninggal anak itu, Sasuke sadar bunyi langkah kaki mendekat dan Sasuke tahu sudah saatnya ia kembali untuk dilatih. Dengan gerakan hati-hati agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan, Sasuke memungut berry liar itu dan memasukkan kedalam kantong celana.

Saat prajurit menepuk punggungnya dan memberi isyarat tanda latihan sudah dimulai. Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kearah lari anak kecil itu sekali lagi dan memastikan jika benar-benar sudah menghilang diantara rimbunnya pepohonan hutan. Sasuke menghembus nafas pelan dengan lega, lalu tersadar, ini kamp rahasia dan terisolasi, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk. Lalu bagaimana caranya bocah bermata biru langit jernih itu menemukan tempat ini?

~サスケはナルトへ~

Sasuke rasa dirinya gila.

Gila karena berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di depan pagar kawat menunggu kehadiran anak kecil kemarin, ditempat dan waktu yang sama.

Oh, bukan karena Sasuke menginginkan buah berry lagi, tapi Sasuke merasa gelisah ingin memastikan apa anak itu baik-baik saja? Masih hidupkah? Ini masa perang, segala sesuatu mungkin saja terjadi. Sasuke sangat bergantung pada harapan tipisnya untuk bertemu dengan anak ini lagi.

Rasa gelisah Sasuke luntur seketika, saat anak kecil itu muncul sambil berlari kecil kearahnya. Semakin dekat jarak mereka, senyuman lebar anak itu terlihat. Jika kemarin anak itu menggunakan tudung kepala, maka hari ini tundung kepala tidak lagi melindungi kepala berambut pirang itu, tundung itu terjatuh karena tiupan angin saat berlari.

Rambut pirangnya secerah matahari. Meski terlihat tak begitu terawat dan kusam.

Anak kecil itu berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke dengan nafas menderu, sebelah tangannya memegang lutut. Sebelah tangan menghapus jejak keringat halus di wajahnya yang kotor dan setelah merasa deru nafasnya mulai normal, kepala pirang itu terangkat dan menampakkan cenggiran lebar.

Buah berry liar kembali dijatuhkan melewati celah diantara kawat berduri. Kali ini Sasuke memungutnya dengan segera lalu menunjukkan buah berry dalam genggamannya dan memakan dengan cepat. Anak itu tersenyum amat lebar, matanya berbinar ceria, tak lupa bertepuk tangan tanpa mengeluarkan bunyi.

Tingkah menggemaskan itu, membuat harapan Sasuke untuk tetap hidup rasanya bersemi kembali. Tidak peduli masa sulit saat ini, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa senang yang bersembunyi di balik dadanya. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat senyuman dan ekspresi ceria seperti ini setelah pecahnya perang. Sebab perang merengut hampir semua kebahagiannya.

Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi mereka bertemu setiap harinya. Anak itu selalu membawa berry liar baginya yang entah kenapa tidak pernah membuat bosan. Kadang saat badan Sasuke penuh dengan memar dan luka karena latihan fisik, anak itu membawa beberapa taman yang Sasuke prediksi adalah tanaman obat, dibungkus kecil-kecil dalam beberapa helai daun dan dijatuhkan melalui lubang kawat duri. Jika sudah seperti itu, Sasuke akan memunggut dan menempeli dibagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

Disepanjang pertemuan, mereka tidak berbicara banyak. Lebih tepatnya sesekali Sasuke akan bertanya pertanyaan ringan dan akan dijawab dengan gelengan, anggukan atau isyarat dari anak itu.

Bisu?

Sasuke tidak yakin. Tapi, Sasuke bersyukur, jika mereka banyak bersuara dan ketahuan, mungkin saja anak ini ditangkap dan dijadikan prajurit siap perang seperti dirinya atau lebih parahnya anak ini akan dibunuh, karena mengetahui kamp pelatihan rahasia ini. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, membuat tubuh Sasuke terasa nyeri.

Empat bulan lamanya mereka seperti ini dan Sasuke sadar kehadiran anak ini sudah seperti candu baginya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari kalau ada perasaan lain yang timbul terhadap anak pirang ini. Tapi, kondisi peperangan yang masih terjadi membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk menumbuhkan perasaannya menjadi lebih besar, alasan itu pula yang membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya siapa nama anak ini atau memberitahu namanya sendiri dan hal itu yang Sasuke sesali kemudian.

Empat bulan lebih beberapa minggu setelahnya, tiba saat dimana Sasuke mendapat panggilan perang. Itu artinya ia dan anak manis ini akan berpisah dengan kemungkinan kecil mereka untuk bertemu kembali.

"Besok... Jangan datang lagi kesini..." Itu kalimat yang dikatakan Sasuke saat selesai memakan buah berry pemberian anak itu.

Tidak mengerti, si anak hanya menatap Sasuke dengan kening bertaut kebingungan bahkan kegiatan membungkus tanaman obat untuk diberikan pada Sasuke terhenti.

"Malam ini, aku akan dipindahkan ke distrik yang sedang terjadi perang. Aku bertugas sebagai prajurit disana..." Jelas Sasuke dengan susah payah setelah melihat perubahan binar mata anak itu yang meredup. "Jangan bawakan aku berry dan tanaman obat lagi." Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya sambil bangkit berdiri dan segera berbalik membelakangi anak itu yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar.

"Karena kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi..." Ucap Sasuke nyaris tak terdengar untuk terakhir kalinya tanpa menoleh. Sasuke tahu jika ia menoleh, ia akan kehilangan kendalinya saat melihat air mata yang mungkin mulai terjatuh itu.

~サスケはナルトへ~

Empat belas tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir Sasuke dengan anak kecil bermata biru dan berambut pirang itu. Perang memang berhasil diselesaikan setahun setelah perpisahan mereka, tapi selesai perang bukan berarti membuat Sasuke seratus persen bergembira.

Setelah perang selesai, Sasuke bergegas kembali ke distrik tempat kamp pelatihan rahasianya, berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan anak pirang itu, namun nihil. Keberadaan anak itu seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Bahkan setelah mencari keseluruh sudut distrik dengan bantuan beberapa teman prajuritnya. Alasan inilah yang membuat Sasuke berada disini dengan sebotol minuman keras ditangannya, disebuah bar kecil milik teman sepermainannya yang ternyata masih hidup setelah perang besar-besaran.

Sasuke memilih pindah distrik lagi.

Sasuke bukan peminum. Hanya saja terkadang ia butuh meminum minuman keras untuk menghilangkan sejenak bayangan saat masa perang dengan dirinya yang menjadi prajurit dan anak kecil yang selalu tersenyum lebar saat memberikan berry liarnya. Oh jangan lupakan mata biru yang selalu berbinar cerah saat Sasuke melahap berry itu, binar yang terus menghantuinya.

Jika anak itu tetap hidup, seperti apakah penampilannya saat ini?

"Kau terlihat kacau, bung!"

Sebuah tepukan kecil membuat Sasuke menatap sekilas pelaku yang berbicara sekaligus yang menepuk punggungnya.

"Perang sudah selesai belasan tahun, tapi hidupmu masih monoton seperti ini." Lanjut pemilik suara itu sambil menarik kursi bar untuk duduk disamping Sasuke. "Butuh kencan buta lagi?"

Sasuke mengerang karena pertanyaan itu. Ini bukan pertama kali dirinya dipaksa untuk mengikuti kencan buta, mungkin ini percobaan kesebelas. Cuma sebelas selama empat belas tahun pasca perang? Sasuke memang lebih banyak menolak saat diajak. Lagipula dia gay, sedang sebagian besar teman kencan buta adalah perempuan dan alasan lainnya, anak bermata biru, berambut pirang sudah terlebih dahulu tersimpan rapat dalam hatinya.

~サスケはナルトへ~

Pada akhirnya setelah dibujuk habis-habisan, Sasuke memilih untuk ikut acara kencan buta. Hal yang membuat Sasuke sedikit tertarik adalah pemuda yang menjadi teman kencannya adalah seorang imigran perang. Mungkin mereka bisa saling bertukar cerita, sekedar meringankan tekanan batin pasca perang.

Pemuda manis yang duduk di depan Sasuke sambil meminum segelas air putih dengan tenang ini bernama Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan benar pemuda bernama Naruto ini adalah imigran yang pindah tiga tahun lalu di distrik yang sama dengan distrik tempat tinggal Sasuke saat ini. Naruto aslinya bermarga Namikaze, ayahnya seorang jenderal dan demi keselamatan Naruto kecil, ayahnya mengubah marganya menjadi Uzumaki dan menitipkan Naruto pada seorang wanita paruh baya dipinggiran distrik dekat hutan.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dalam diam. Pemuda ini berambut pirang cerah dan terawat. Anak kecil waktu itu memiliki rambut pirang kusam dan berantakan.

Mata biru Naruto lebih penuh kehidupan, tidak sama seperti anak kecil bermata biru miliknya yang selalu menatap sendu. Tatapan sendu itu hanya akan berubah jika Sasuke memakan buah berry dengan lahap. Lagipula Naruto memiliki tiga garis ditiap sisi pipinya sedang anak itu tidak. Yang mirip adalah cara mereka berdua tertawa.

"Ada kotoran diwajahku?" Tanya Naruto dengan gugup lalu buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk menghapus sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak mengotori wajahnya.

"Berry liar?" Itu kalimat tanya yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke saat mendapati corak berry liar disalah satu sudut sapu tangan itu.

Naruto terkekeh karena pertanyaan itu. "Kau benar ini berry liar. Aku suka berry liar." Perlahan jemari tan itu melipat sapu tangan itu, meletakkan di atas meja dengan corak berry menghadap ke atas.

"Saat itu masa perang, aku disembunyikan bersama beberapa anak jenderal lainnya disebuah rumah dekat hutan.-" Suara Naruto yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi serak sambil mengelus corak berry itu.

"-Sewaktu kecil, aku bukan anak yang suka berdiam diri dan karena nenek yang tinggal bersamaku seorang perawat, aku sering bermain sampai ditengah hutan untuk mencari tanaman obat."

Sasuke tetap diam dan membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat itu karena terlalu masuk kedalam hutan, aku menemukan sebuah kamp pelatihan. Awalnya karena menyadari terlalu berbahaya untuk mendekat, aku tergesa-gesa untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi, langkahku tertahan saat melihat seorang pemuda duduk merintih menahan kesakitan di bawah pohon besar dekat pagar kawat.-" Ada desahan panjang diujung kalimat Naruto. Binar matanya turut meredup.

"-Setelah tiga atau empat kali kesana, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Dilihat dari dekat ternyata ia cukup tinggi. Beda dengan aku yang berumur lima belas tahun, tapi terperangkap ditubuh anak-anak." Tawa kecil Naruto kembali terdengar, namun matanya tetap menerawang sendu.

Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Naruto agar pemuda ini bisa merilekskan tubuhnya. Naruto menerima dengan senyuman kecil lalu meminumnya seteguk, sebelum kembali melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Aku membawakan buah berry liar untuknya. Kata nenek buah berry bagus untuk menyembuhkan luka. Itu kulakukan selama empat bulan lebih. Selama itu, aku bahkan tidak berbicara saking takut ditangkap prajurit. Aku rasa aku mulai menyukainya saat itu..."

Nafas Sasuke terasa tertahan ditenggorkan terlalu kering untuk menyela cerita panjang Naruto.

"Aku pikir kami akan terus seperti itu, sampai saat rasanya aku hancur karena kepergiannya. Saat itu dia bilang padaku, _jangan bawakan aku berry dan tanaman obat lagi, kare-_..."

"...-Karena kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Potong Sasuke cepat dengan suara parau.

Oh Tidak! Sasuke bisa meledak saat ini juga!

"Ya, itu yang dikatakan-... Tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sedang itu tidak pernah kuceritakan pada siapapun sebelumnya..." Kilatan heran tampak dimata Naruto.

Dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa Sasuke mengitari meja dan memeluk Naruto. Tak peduli tubuh Naruto yang menegang karena pelukan tiba-tiba.

"Karena pemuda yang kau maksud itu adalah aku, Naruto..." Bisik Sasuke setelah memerangkap Naruto dalam pelukannya.

Sesaat Sasuke merasa nafas Naruto terhenti, jantung milik Naruto berdetak liar selaras dengan irama detak jantung Sasuke yang tidak beraturan.

"Aku pemuda yang kau beri buah berry liar dan tanaman obat yang dibungkus dengan dedaunan melewati celah kawat. Aku yang menyuruhmu untuk jangan datang lagi karena ditugaskan untuk berperang di distrik lain." Jelas Sasuke sekali lagi.

" _Kamisamaaa..._ " Naruto berbisik dibahu Sasuke dan tangan tan itu terangkat menyentuh punggung Sasuke. "Aku merindukanmu, prajurit."

Sasuke mengangguk dalam pelukan. "Aku juga..."

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka, tapi matanya tetap mengunci mata Naruto.

"Dulu kau tidak memiliki ini..." Kata Sasuke sedikit bergetar saat menyentuh garis-garis diwajah Naruto. Jika dilihat dari dekat, Sasuke sadar itu adalah bekas luka.

Tawa halus Naruto terdengar, "Memang... Itu aku dapatkan beberapa bulan setelah kita berpisah. Luka akibat perang." Suara Naruto terdengar santai saat menjelaskan.

Pandangan Sasuke menyenduh, tangannya tetap mengelus kedua sisi pipi itu.

"Sasuke... Luka ini cuma masa lalu, perangpun sudah berakhir. Yang penting kita berdua baik-baik saja dan bisa bertemu lagi." Naruto menyentuh punggung tangan Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan.

Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan. "Dengar Naruto. Aku pernah berpisah denganmu sekali dan aku tidak mau kita berpisah lagi, saat itu aku pikir akan gila. Kau mau kan hidup bersamaku?" Sasuke rasa dia tidak perlu membuang waktu lagi untuk mengutarakan keinginannya yang tertunda dulu.

Mata biru Naruto sempat melebar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Tentu..." Jawab Naruto sumringah. "Tapi kau jangan menyuruhku untuk pergi lagi, oke?"

"Ya, tidak akan pernah lagi..." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

Pada akhirnya penantian Uchiha Sasuke selama empat belas tahun terbayar. Meski sempat berpisah, tapi harapan tipis mereka untuk bertemu benar-benar terjadi dan pertemuan mereka untuk kedua kalinya membuat Sasuke yakin, Uzumaki Naruto adalah miliknya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were._

 _-Khalil Gibran-_

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

* * *

Note :

Ini apa? hahaha. Muncul saat saya lagi terkena demam untuk membuat cerita dengan banyak narasi dibanding percakapan dan jadilah fic ini *lirik fic _update_ kemarin yang juga lebih banyak narasi* Karena saya dalam mood membuat cerita minim humor jadi saya harap fic ini tidak membosankan dipertengahan cerita.

Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan typo atau kata yang hilang dibeberapa bagian. Saya juga sedikit bingung, karena jika dicocokkan bagian kata yang hilang ketika di- _upload_ ternyata ada dalam word yang tersimpan di laptop. Sudah saya coba koreksi langsung dari fanfiction web. Mudah-mudahan tidak mengganggu lagi. Terimakasih untuk koreksi _readers_ via dm atau pun melalui kotak _review_.

Daaannnnn...

 **HAPPY SASUNARU DAY Y'ALL!**

 **Everlasting love buat SasuNaru~~**

Semoga fic ini cocok untuk merayakan perjuangan cientah kalian... Uhuk...

 _Anyway_ sebagai _reader_ yang baik, silahkan mengisi kolom _review_ ya ^^ _Review_ anda membantu penulisan saya selanjutnya.

 _And the least not the last,_

 _ **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**_

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_

~10-07-2016~


End file.
